Gemini
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: A recollection of the Gemini twins throughout the years.


_All rights go to Rick Riordan._

_._

_._

_So, I'm back, and with a new story._

_So, this one is a Castor and Pollux one. Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_We know full well there's just time_

_So is it wrong to toss this line?_

_'Cause what about, what about angels?_

_They will come, they will go, make us special_

_-Birdy's"Not About Angels"_

_._

_._

Castor took his brother's hand, looking at Pollux.

"Ready?"He asked him.

His brother nodded.

_(And with one step, the Gemini twins live once more.)_

_._

In another part of the world, babies are being born.

"Ready, ma'am?" The nurse asks.

The woman nods.

"You have two healthy baby boys." She hands the bundles to the mother.

She gazes at them tenderly, hands gently caressing their curls.

"Twins." She murmurs. "He will be pleased."

The midwife looks confused. "Ma'am? What are their names?"

She snaps out of her daze. "Castor and Pollux." She smiles faintly. "After the Gemini twins."

_(And the twins' startling purple eyes look at her.)_

_._

Castor pushes back his curls, concentrating on his book.

"Argh!"He hears his brother slam the door. Sliding a bookmark in the volume, he stands and follows Pollux.

"What's the matter?"Castor inquires, both looking out into their mother's vineyard.

"I can't read, Cas."Pollux scrambles to find words."The letters swim and seem to float off the pages and just.._I can't read._"

To his astonishment, Castor smiles."I have that too."He confesses."I can teach you how to control it, if you want."

Pollux perks up."Really?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Cas. It's good to know that you've always got my back."

_(Even in rebirth they are inseperable.)_

_._

Pollux pushes his brother."Go! I'll hold them off!"

Castor's eyes are wild, scared. "How can you? We've never seen anything like this! It's like we're in a twisted fairytale!"

Pollux hefts his makeshift spear, which is just a metal pole with a very sharp piece of bronze metal he found from nearby the monster. "I don't know, Cas. But I do know that if I take my last stand here, I'll do it while saving you."

Castor begins to protest, but his brother silences him, his eyes steely and determined.

"Go run, Cas, and I'll show this monster what he did when he messes with the Gemini twins."

And he disappears into the thick curtain of foliage, his form vanishing.

_(And he lives, for he is not the mortal in this myth.)_

_._

"Camp Half-Blood?"asked Castor, sounding dubious."Is this some type of joke?"

The blonde girl turns her piercing gaze on him, her steel gray orbs unwavering. "Do you think this is a joke? Do you think I left my friends out there to die because of a _joke_?"

Pollux shoves him behind his frame, glaring at the curly-haired girl. "Don't talk to Castor that way."

She glances at them, and her features softened. "Sorry." She muttered. "I just lost my sister, so..."

Castor immediately turns guilty. "I'm sorry, too. It's not your fault."

Pollux throws him a bronze dagger from blonde girl. His brother catches it.

"Come on, you two. We've got some monsters to kill."

_(And years later, she will be the only one who comforts Pollux.)_

_._

"Percy Jackson." Pollux stretched the name out. "Sounds...weird."

Castor nodded in agreement."So Annie, was he nice? Have a weapon? Undetermined? Age? What did he look like? Where does he live? Weakness? Friends? When do you plan to date him?"

"What?"Annabeth cried, her cheeks coloring. "We're _not_ dating!"

"I know." Pollux replied casually, running a finger over a strawberry plant and watching it grow a couple of ripe strawberries. "We asked _when _you plan to date him. Not that you're dating him. Honestly, Annie, I thought you were an Athena kid."

"Oh my gods."The blonde muttered."You guys are so annoying. And don't call me Annie!"

"You still didn't answer our questions, and we're waiting for answers, Annie."

_(Such playful chatter will be silenced by the blade of war.)_

_._

Castor wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

"I thought he cared about me."The blonde wiped her tears away."I thought he cared about _Thalia._"

Pollux winced. _That_ was a painful subject.

"I swear, when I meet that fool, I will.."Castor's threat was accompanied with a long string of swear words.

The daughter of Athena cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, Cas. I guess not all boys are idiots."

Pollux pouted."Hey, that's my nickname for him! And we are not idiots!" He complained, then perked up. "Oh, and talking of nicknames, how's _seaweed brain_?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I take that back. All boys are idiots."

_(In the hardest times, family is best appreciated.)_

_._

Pollux stared at the sky, searching for the Gemini constellation. He never found it.

"Whadda doing while it's dark?" He spotted his brother's silhouette among the grape vines decorating the walls. Castor blinked sleepily, his violet eyes almost lavender in the moonlight. Pollux patted the spot beside him.

"Looking for Gemini." Castor frowned, still bundled up in blankets.

"You only do that when you're worried. And you know that since the year of our birth, the Gemini constellation hasn't been spotted, like it was stolen from the sky."

"You know me too well."Pollux sighed."I'm just worried about Annie. You do know she's disappeared, right? Along with her friend, Percy."

Castor raised his eyebrows."Yeah, I know. But don't _you _know that she always comes out alive?"

Pollux felt a huge weight lift off of him."I forgot about that."

"Mmm. And who knows what _Seaweed brain_ could have been doing with her?"

"Oh, _no_ _way _do you think that-"

"I totally do."

And the two brothers stayed up talking, just enjoying each other's company.

_(But their time is running out-even two stolen souls cannot return to earth from the stars)_

_._

Castor strapped a knife to his ankle as Pollux snapped the pack shut.

"Ready?"Annabeth inquires, gray eyes shining with worry.

They nod, and she sighs."Well, be careful."

"And this is coming from who?"

"Shut up."She orders good-naturedly, then gave them a push. "Now go find Katie."

Pollux pursed his lips. Katie Gardener had been recently noticed as missing, so the two sons of Dionysus had volenteered to go, seeing as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were dealing with the oncoming great prophecy. And who captured the daughter of a agriculture goddess must want to capture _two _children of a plant god, right?

Castor rolled up his map just as Travis Stoll ran up to them.

"What?"Castor asked suspiciously.

"Your dad told me to give you this."The prankster's eyes were completely serious for once, and he held out a package.

Pollux thanked him with a nod, and when they were at the very edge of the border, Travis grabbed Castor's pack. He turned.

"Find her."Travis told him."Please, keep her safe."

"We will."Pollux met his gaze."I promise."

_(In times of war, saving one's loved ones will heal most of all.)_

_._

Castor turned to Pollux.

"Go."He commanded.

"No."His brother pleaded with him."You're not Percy Jackson, Cas. You don't have iron skin or incredible fighting skill. You'll get killed."

"I know." He had been repeating that word for a good fifteen minutes.

"But at least I'll die a hero's death."

"Cas, this is _not_ what I want you to do."He hesitated."This is not what _mom_ would have wanted you to do."

It was a low blow.

But it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, Pollux."Castor hugged him fiercely one last time before he jumped in."But I have to do this. I love you, Pol. Tell dad I'll miss him."

So he left his brother in shock, his last words repeating themselves in his mind.

_(Because death comes all too soon)_

_._

Pollux stared at Castor's shroud.

Green, for the life and kindness he showed.

Blue, for the serenity and peace his brother kept himself in.

Purple for his unique traits and quirks, as well as his parentage.

Yellow for his optimism.

Red for his quick temper.

Orange for his second home-the camp.

Gray for his wisdom.

Gold for the richness of his life.

Silver for the steel he forged his relationships and friendships out of.

Bronze for the warrior in his bones.

And a picture of the missing Gemini constellation against the shroud's starry night sky pattern to show that they will always be bound together.

He burned it, and his ashes fluttered up into the heavens.

_(Maybe now Castor can finally fly.)_

.

Castor stood in front of Zeus, bowing his head.

"Back so soon, dear Castor?" The god of the skies's voice boomed. "Are you asking what you asked last time?"

"To be reunited in the stars?"Castor fired back."You owe it to us, and you know it."

The king of Olympus bristled.

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare. I dare telling you that I died for you. I died for the man who killed my mother. I died for the man who took my childhood away and sent monsters after me."

The god sighed, apology clear in his eyes."I apologize, hero. But such rewards are impossible."

Castor spread his hands out.

"Then give us a second life."

The ruler of the heavens glanced down at him, sadness apparent in his voice.

"I will grant your wish, Castor, brother of Helen."

.

.

_Okay, how was it? Terrible? Okay? Tell me in the reviews, and if you want to leave a request, feel free, but have a plot to go along with it!_


End file.
